


A Lie and a Promise

by MeanwhileInPetesWorld (Mollybrown816)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bad Wolf Bay, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Lies, One Shot, Pregnancy, Promises, Rose Lied On Bad Wolf Bay, hidden pregnancy, pregnant Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollybrown816/pseuds/MeanwhileInPetesWorld
Summary: All mistakes are my own - thank you to @Chocolatequeen for your help and moral support!





	A Lie and a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own - thank you to @Chocolatequeen for your help and moral support!

He's just told her two universes would collapse if he came through.

**_'So?'_ **

It’s honest. She needs him there. But Rose Tyler isn't stupid. She holds her tongue. She doesn't say anything until he asks where the gap came out. But now there's 2 minutes left and it's not enough. He gives her an opening.

And then the look on his face, the pure hope and fear in his eyes when she says,

**_'... and the baby'._ **

She panics. She doesn't want to lie. More than anything she wants to tell him about the life growing inside of her, the life they created together. But more than that she _knows him_ . She knows he'll do something mental and dangerous. She remembers her ' _so_ ' from earlier and knows that if he knew about the baby, he'd feel the same way. Her instinct to protect their child is overwhelming in that moment. So she lies.

It's the hardest thing she's ever done. She sells it with a laugh and it eats at her soul to do it. She tells him it's her mum that's expecting (that lie becomes truth fairly quickly after this though). A plan forms in her mind, the yellow hoppers and all of Torchwood at her disposal, so she keeps going. Throws him off with banter because that's who they are.

And then he hits her with **_'the one adventure i could never have'_ ** and she has to make sure; has to be completely positive that he couldn't come through...

**_'You can't'_ **

She's losing her nerve now and he's telling her he'll go it alone. So she gives him the one piece of truth she can.

**_‘I love you.’_ **

He doesn’t know it, he can’t, but it’s a promise. She’ll find a way back to him.

They both will.

And then he’s gone, and she wraps her arm around where there child is growing and weeps.

**_“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. We’ll find him, I promise.”_ **

Before she knows it she’s in her mother’s arms and her lie is ringing in her ears. It still haunts her a year later while she struggles to get the Dimension Cannon working.

 

But one look at the framed photo of their daughter reminds her why it was necessary.


End file.
